<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Not-So Routine Life with a Bug Man by mysticmuppeteer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187066">The Not-So Routine Life with a Bug Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmuppeteer/pseuds/mysticmuppeteer'>mysticmuppeteer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Tales by Ashe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Edgeplay, Edging, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Heavy BDSM, Jealousy, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nsfw Blurbs, Other, Oviposition, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tentacle Dick, Terato, There's a lot of egg talk, Voyeurism, breeding talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmuppeteer/pseuds/mysticmuppeteer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing compiled series of short stories featuring an insectlike robo-man named after the prison island Alcatraz, and his motley crew of followers, especially including his mad scientist boyfriend, Pandamonium, created by my close friend Teegcade!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Tales by Ashe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bad Habit Called Oversharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never shutting up, the one kryptonite to the ever complex mechanism that is Alcatraz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The last time I had intercourse? Mm, that's quite a personal question, Doctor." As Alcatraz and his newfound second in command took their daily walk down to the library within the warehouse, they had started discussing about their memories of their past lives. The one catch was, it was more similar to a shotgun of questions at each other in a game of seeing how much they could even recall to begin with. "It was so long ago, with another human. Not one whose face was absolutely memorable- until climax of course." The bug man spoke so casually, stroking his chin with one hand as the other animated his thoughts in little waving gestures. "When I was still getting my bearings on my ever-changing body, I always had a constant urge to entangle myself in something... hot and steamy. My hormones were all over the place despite being fully grown as is, and all I could think of was, well, embarrassingly, making a brood or two. Or maybe it was five. Anyways. I was still ever so curious about humans and their anatomy, which only entranced me more once I had a pair of lips around my..."</p><p>He paused glancing to the side to see his bear-eared friend avoiding eye contact with flushed cheeks. <em>Oh, so cute.</em> Maybe it was a habit, or a kink, of oversharing to the point of letting those around him be hot and bothered and forced to suffer it out. Or maybe he just had a bad case of motor mouth.</p><p>"-My phallus. It was warm, and ever so welcoming, to the point that I may have gotten carried away in trying to fit as much of myself into their throat as possible. Afterwards, I felt bad basically rendering them helpless like that. So I offered to clean up the act by fellating them in turn."</p><p>"Did... they ever take you up on that offer?"</p><p>"Ohhh, I don't think they ever did actually. I may have eaten a good chunk of them before they could choose. A shame, really."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will the bug man ever learn to close his gabber? Spoiler: Nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Another Boring Work Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silly shenanigans continue for these two horny fellows, this time with a bit of edging with a dash of across the table debauchery!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the first time this happened, nor was it the last. Nearly full mast at your own conference? Embarrassing. Pathetic. Alcatraz stared past Simone's shoulder with an unfazed look, although his eyes were equally blank. Thank goodness for the long table, or this would've been a bigger hassle. An additional stroke of luck, the scientist's back was turned to him, and the followers, in fear of losing their own backs, watched his presentation with utmost awareness. Gauging out luck only went so far, however, as an intense throb brought the bugman back to the attention on his loins.</p><p>
  <em>Now, maybe if I...</em>
</p><p>In subtle movements, he shimmied down deeper under the table, depending on the edge of his seat to support his body in all its disguise. He tugged at the hem of his trouser just to peek. <em>Oh. Great.</em> Purple and clear fluid shown itself in stains across the inside fabric. A telling reminder to wear a damn condom to these things, especially knowing how Simone droned on and on, almost unbearably so. Acting lessons would be added to the schedule, with a lesson on modesty seeing as he gloated on his processes all the meanwhile sharing information on their discoveries from hunts. With the way his mouth kept moving, maybe it would've been a nice experiment to see how it moved around his-<br/>
Eyes darting down, Alcatraz scoffed silently. A metal hand wrapped around his throbbing member. Stupid urges, so inconvenient when near everyone in this room wants a piece of you. </p><p>As if on cue, Masque heard the ever so heard the quiet shuffling under the table, causing him to glance over his shoulder in question and in turn make the insectoid flinch. His eyes glazed from suddenly iron clenching his sensitive organ, but using a free hand, pressed an index finger to his twitching lips to make the experiment shrug and turn away once more. A silent sigh. Temporary relief.</p><p>Looking for something to focus on, the ever so helpless Alcatraz could only hone in on the average cake his fellow scientist toted, the rub out more or less a bit unsatisfactory, until his mind began to wander. <em>If he spoke less I could've had privacy. Then again, speaking more takes their attention away from me. But maybe I want them on me. The eyes, the judgment. "Look there! Our leader cared more to jerk off than to listen to an important lecture! See now, he's coated the underside of the table!" Maybe I should- I'll draw them a picture.</em></p><p>Leaning forward slightly, the tip brushed slowly against the wooden surface underneath, greeting his skin with cool friction. Left behind was a light streak of fluid, which only grew as his strokes grew more vigorous. He wanted to really leave a coating, something as a petty little revenge for such a boring meeting. At least, it was a revenge plot, until his peripherals caught one new set of eyes staring him down the entire time. Or, maybe it was one particular glass eye. Swallowing soft, the leader tried to play it off cooly, smirking and all with his free hand twitching against his cheek. The other wasn't buying it. If anything, his look silently told him to continue.</p><p>So continue he did, teeth clenched slightly into a twitching subtle grin, hand pumping rhythmically to a quick speed that, had Simone not decided to flick on a video for this part of the presentation, would've clearly been heard in all its slick, vulgar noise. Not often did he get a voyeur, but when he did... Pausing for a moment, he lifted his hand to check the damage. He wanted the doctor to see too. To see the pre-covered mess that glossed his hand, all thanks to the show. From the looks of the way he turned a slight darker shade in the cheeks, he really, really approved. Good. Even moreso, he looked needy. He wanted time with him right then and there, writhing and entangled all over the tabletop in front of everyone. <em>Heh, don't worry dear Doctor. I want you too.</em> Withdrawing his hand back under, he continued his work, unable to hold back some of the giddyness any longer of being a teasing show to wreak havoc on the greenish-haired one's composure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will the bug man ever find a better sense of time and place? Spoiler: Nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparation in a High-bernation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trees aren't the only things tired out during the autumn season, it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall was coming to its peak, and soon enough a season of sluggishness would be upon a good many creatures. Even humanoid ones, such as Alcatraz. Aside from his hunting abilities being dulled, it made him more vulnerable to his constant need to multiply, as he would be in a more passive state outside of his spring frenzy.<br/>To make up for this time and prevent any half-asleep accidents, he resided in Simone's lab, where they had a planned setup for this occasion.<br/>Simone promised him the free privacy with all the equipment he would need, and in turn, he provided subjects. Gelatinous, unhatched subjects. This clutch was more difficult from the rest, between the out of season laying and the incoming laziness making it hard to even push anything, much less an egg or five.</p><p>Taking a panting breather between, Alcatraz bowed his head in shame. Weak, so weak. Just two more, and he couldn't bring himself to finish. Yet, somehow, he had a familiar burning in his stomach- one with the need to at least be equally lazily penetrated. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac substance that he secreted that was to blame for that. Either way, he was, without a doubt, horny as hell, and he would have more than enough problems to his hands with this adding on in the fester pile.</p><p>Glancing around, Alcatraz hissed and clicked in disappointment. Everything was so... so... typical. Not even a toy for him to use to be found. Maybe Pandamonium took all of them. Even just the thought of that had the insectoid thrumming softly in a lazy excitement. Him, stealing and hoarding all the goods, just to use them all when they were together. Muscles flexing below, the second to last egg seemed to slip with more ease. One more to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will egg laying get easier for the bug man when it's nearing closer and closer to winter? Spoiler: Nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spring Brings Opposite Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like any regular beast, Alcatraz has the urges and energy increased tenfold during the spring season. How he releases said energy, however, can be most unpredictable... to a point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Plip, plip, plip</em>.</p><p>The sound was almost unbearable, given the situation Pandamonium found himself in just outside the sanctuary that was his lab, right against the big door. Legs forced to curl up to his shoulders as he was near bent upside down in a way that would've made the old station's activity coach (if they even had one at the time, not that it mattered) impressed. That part was just one piece of the multilayered cake in this situation, considering the other part was the fact that this heaping combo of mortal and metal insectoid currently was the one responsible for holding him in the position <em>and</em> letting his monstrous anatomy simply throb and pap against his exposed parts. All the while, all he did was stand there, metal claws digging into his fleshy thighs, the scraps that used to be his lab pants still hanging between his knuckles.</p><p>"D-Darling, you could uh, the least you could do is get to it already, this isn't exactly a- a comfortable position y'know." The doctor didn't know whether to grin wildly in honor at the situation, or grimace terribly from the way his partner only seemed to react by bending him even deeper into this position. Granted, maybe he could admit (in secret... no, publicly) that he was into it, judging by the twitch of his own member that let a small strand of precum drip onto his chin. And maybe in turn that did elicit a further response from the insectoid, who clicked his maw and darted his tongue out for a taste, only to invade past his twitching lips right after when he gasped.</p><p>Everything was an opportunity, Alcatraz always said in a sane state of mind, and every opportunity was an endeavor worth taking. Especially when it came to the peak beginning of spring, when his hormones peaked at the same time. Many times in the past, his frenzy led to Panda being the one to have to take the lead and coax him back down with a new clutch in possession. But this time around, something was different. It may or may not have had something to do with their latest edging challenge, which had lasted a good two months. Two draining, thirsting months.</p><p>All of those months, now currently pushing themselves slowly but surely into the vulnerable behind of a clearly shorter human versus the now-unusually larger mantislike brute. If he could, Panda would have let out a sharp yelp- but there was still a rather lengthy tongue shoved down his throat, forcing him to grunt in a quiet garble as whatever wind was left inside him ended up forced outwards. There was no mistaking that Alcatraz was now in his fullest, truest form- a terrifying creature that the others spoke of in shivering voices with a touch of broken soul in awe. A creature that, in the doctor's eyes, was the truest form of beauty, caging him in and contorting him as a chosen subject of his own desire to breed- heavily at that.</p><p>With shaky hands, Pandamonium didn't even try to fight- or at least if he did, it was all for naught, instead going around the bug's neck as he leaned closer with growling chitters. It was hard to even speak now that every thrust felt like a punch to the gut from the inside, sparking every nerve at once, but broken sweet talk peppered with German cusses managed to still drip from his finally-spared mouth.</p><p>"Nervensäge- y-you're doing great, keep going ahg-h- just take your time and let it out- scheiße- you're handsome like this you know that-?"</p><p>As if on cue, the beating thrusts of a nubbed ovipositor sped up in pace, leaving behind wet, hearty smacks of flesh on synthesized flesh with flecks of purple glowing fluid covering both of their nether regions in slick Aphrodisiac, the kind that left the poor scientist below seeing giant black and white spots between glints of sharp teeth. Whatever was in that fluid hit immediately, as now every nook and cranny that was filled was felt at once in an overwhelming harmony of heat and pleasure.</p><p>"Is this what you feel? Desperation? Vulnerability?"</p><p>"Shut... up..." The sharp hissing metallic buzz of Alcatraz's voice snapped Panda out of his dazed stupor immediately. Albeit, to a certain level of even more increased arousal. Eyes locking, a glass eye met two blazing golden ones, emphasized on pure black. "You talk and talk... I'll push all the noise out until you're raw and silent, dar-ling... the only noise left will be your innards getting filled until they burst. You. Are. Mine."<br/>
<br/>
It only took the doctor one half second in his shocked yet now absolutely turned on state to process before he felt a sharp, searing pain in his shoulder. Slowly panning his gaze to the left, he saw blood drip from a large bite, which already turned a purple similar to his lover's deep colored hair. Feeling a warmth beginning to build in his stomach combined with a familiar expanding and pulsing elsewhere inside of him, a small smile flickered across his lips.</p><p>"O-Of course, I always will be, liebling."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will the bug man ever stop being breeding-frenzied during the start of every spring? Spoiler: Nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Free Time (A Response)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I thought to treat my buddy Teeg to a neat little response to this one! Hope you like the good meal- Panda certainly will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all places to have done this, the storeroom near the theater quarters of the warehouse was the least anticipated. It was cold, very cold, as there was no insulation. It was cramped and dusty at that, too. All in all, not exactly Alcatraz's ideal place to have his cloaca ravaged by a green-haired mad man and his needy southern friend. And by ravaged, more like painfully drawn out thrusts at a snail's pace.</p><p>His claws dug into the dirty mattress that supported them- the only comfort given to help with his overwhelming urge to pin Pandamonium and scratch the burning needs himself. Unfortunately, he was immobilized by the man above him- he had quite the iron grip when he did get the upper hand, admittedly. All the insectoid could do now was coax him along using his twitching legs, biting his lower lip for a moment as he felt the base make contact with his sensitive slit and get greeted by a groomed patch of fuzzy green.</p><p>"Ggh..." <em>Hurry up already, bastard. </em>Whether he read minds or not, the doctor opened his eyes with a hazy, smug smile. Of course he wouldn't, not when his subject is in his most vulnerable state. Sometimes, Alcatraz wondered if this would someday be leeway to his demise. It'd certainly be an embarrassing way to go. But before he could muse further with the scowl on his face, a particularly harder thrust threw him back to reality with a chittering hiss.</p><p>"There you are. What's on your mind, liebe?" A long lull of silence from the mantid made him squint, thrusting hard once more with a noisy smack. In turn, another loud hiss followed by him raising his hips in desperation. However, he was immediately eased with a side caress. "Say Alca, do you think the experiment is going well? Do you think they miss us?" <em>Experiment? This is torture. Slow, aching torture.</em> As they locked eyes, a purr rumbled from Panda's throat, and he bit his lower lip subtly while his ears flopped down flat. So much for cheekiness, but at least Alcatraz wasn't the only one in a needy predicament. It didn't stop the slow paced thrusts, however.</p><p><em>Plap. Plap. Plap. Plap. Plap.</em> Eye contact was getting harder to hold. He could feel it, the bastard was really kissing that spot with his tip, and the warmth left behind he could only assume was a steady forming bead of pre. Each smack of contact pushed a word from the madman's grinning lips.</p><p>"Do. You. Think. They. Know?"</p><p>Each syllable emphasized with a grunt, and a showy flash of fangs. Too much. It was too much for this snail's pace. A sharp hiss was all that came out, followed by more helpless squirming. Oh, if he could, he would've killed him, jumped on top and broke his pelvis in the process. He would've turned a dick into a dildo by now, if he wasn't restrained by these simple hands.</p><p>A small wince. It was so hot now, so hot for this cold room. He could feel it brush in a light breeze, kissing the outer parts of his slit in a chill that had him shiver and clench his muscles, elliciting a drawn out groan from above. <em>Oh? You like that, my dirty little doctor?</em> Alcatraz licked his lips with a grin. Lowering his head back into the cushioned mattress and pulling Pandamonium along for the ride, he began to rhythmically squeeze his muscles, giving the doctor's hefty member an enveloped massage that had the man cussing strings as he tried to follow with vengeful jerks. Staring down with a squint, Panda was met only with a smug bug.</p><p>"Don't worry, once I milk every drop from you, they just might." His cheeks grew dark, and internally, Alcatraz could've sworn he felt that bead turn into more of a trickling stream ready to burst. "Now plow me into this dirty oversized pillow and give me a reason to scream. If I'm going to be your experiment, you better fuck me into bissection and-" There they were, in a rapid succession of hard, speedy jerks of his hips. Green patch of fuzz merely kissed flesh in a half-second rub, as another kiss was pressed above on the bug man's lips. No longer could the two stay suppressed, teeth gnashing noisily in hunger. So much for the cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will the bug man ever get mercy during his horny? Spoiler: Nope.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alcatraz c) Me<br/>Dr. Pandamonium c) TeegMachiine on here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>